Warrior Soul
by Lady Saiyajin
Summary: Welcome to life after DBZ...it's not as peaceful as you think. Meet Naa, a female elite Saiya-jin, loyal to the Saiya-jin Empire which she doesn't know that it no longer exists, and it's ruler...Vegeta. She will allow nothing and nobody to stand in her wa
1. A New Player & Abarekomu

Warrior Soul - Prologue:  A New Player

     The spherical shape shoots across the heavens as stars and planets streak by at astonishing speeds.  The pod had seen several battles, notice the dents, burns and marks across the surface.  You would think nothing living is contained within the pod, but as it passes by a sun you can see in shadows that somebody is indeed within the pod.  It has but one opening, a hatch in front with a circular window to behold the glorious sites that it is passing by.  Nevertheless, the lone occupant does not seem to notice or care to see the wonders of the universe.  After the pod passes the sun the only thing that can be seen is the soft glow of the instrumentation that makes up and runs the pod.  Moreover, the only thing that can be heard is the soft breathing of the lone occupant.  A computer voice disturbs the silence.

     "Last known location, the planet Chikyuu."  The neutral computer voice says.  A few beeps are heard as slim, but scared fingers fly across the keypad.  Star charts and a strange language are seen on the monitor.

     "Destination set, course change confirmed."  A few more beeps are heard as the last of the commands are entered in the computer.

     "New destination, Chikyuu."  The pod veers off in space towards the new location.  A tiny blue planet; one of the nine planets circling around a yellow sun.

     The sound of armor settling is heard as the occupant leans back into the pod chair with a sigh.  A soft, menacing chuckle breaks the silence as a long brown tail flicks around in the pod.  This occupant has but one single purpose…to find Saiya-jin no Ouji.  Now the silence is absolute in the pod and it continues its deadly course as it leaves a path of destruction in its wake.  Vanquished souls cry out warnings to the living ahead, "Beware the Destroyer."  However, they go unheeded.

     The computer voice again breaks the absolute silence.  "Sleep mode engaged."  A hissing sound is heard as the computer releases gas into the pod through the ventilation system.  The occupant breathes in deeply and slowly relaxes as the gas lulls the occupant into a deep sleep for the long journey ahead.  After several minutes the computer confirms that the occupant is in sleep mode.

     "Vital signs stable, auto pilot engaged, cryostasis unit online and activated."  The computer runs an auto diagnostics program and completes its self-check.  "Proximity alarm active.  Auto activation online."

     And life goes on… _Or will the fates intercede?  
______________________________________________

Warrior Soul - Chapter 1:  Abarekomu

     On a sparsely populated planet a group of villagers out foraging for food looked up in the sky and saw a big streaking object fly over them before it impacts against the ground a few minutes later, with a loud explosion, several miles away.  With fearful glances they run back to the village calling for their chief and priest.  Their fearful calls drew out the other villagers from their abodes.

     As the smoke and dust clear a hissing sound can be heard as the pod hatch opens and a shadow can be seen moving around inside.  Slowly a slender arm, with green wristband, reaches out of the pod hatch and grabs the edge of the opening.  Ever so slowly the shadows are banished by the light.  Long black unruly hair and eyes just as dark squints momentarily in the afternoon sun.  Tall and lithe the female figure stands on the opened door of her pod.  Standing at 5'8 the female stretches her limbs after a long confinement.  All five extremities go out full.  Her arms come down and her long brown tail wraps itself securely around her waist.  With a sneer on her face she raises her hand and clicks on the object on the right side of her face.  It covers her right ear and a red visor connected to it covers her right eye.

     "Hrumph, the scouter says the few people left on Chikyuu have a decent fighting level. The Saiya-jin no Ouji must of wanted this to last as long as he could. Should prove some entertainment for a few hours before I have to go and find him, that is if he's not attracted by the battle to come." Checking the reading on her scouter again she locates a village about twenty miles away, South, Southwest.  "This should be fun."  Crouching down slightly she jumps up into the sky and flies off towards the village at astonishing speed.

     The village priest and chief were in discussion with the villagers who saw and heard the strange object impact.

     "My chief…I saw it when it passed over us.  It stirred up a big cloud of dust, it was hard to see but truly I did see the object."  A tall male villager pleaded.

     "I believe you Turo," the chief says gently, "continue with your story."  With a wave of his hand he indicated a log for them to sit upon.  Once they were settled the chief waited for the man called Turo to continue.

     "The noise was so sudden and loud then we all took off running.  It was a shame in village pride but we were so afraid.  As the object passed over us I got a swift glimpse inside and saw a shadowy figure there."  Turo starts shaking silently, the village chief motions the village's priest to come forward.

     "What do you say old man?"  The chief ignores Turo silent gasp at the chief's sacrilegious address of the village priest.  "Who has come to our world without even a polite greeting?"

     "Hakai-sha." The priest says.

     "Eh?" The chief stands up, "That is just a legend."

     "If Hakai-sha is a legend then so must the counterpart Kyuusai-sha must too be a legend.  But we can not discredit this, I have seen, in my dreams, a time of massive destruction if we do not perform the Koshou."  The priest sadly shakes his head as if to dispel bad memories, then looks up in the sky.  "Hakai-sha is coming, you're so called legend will be here soon."

     "Nani!?" The chief exclaims, "The landing site was over twenty miles away.  That is at least a day to two days run from here.  Our own people saw it from distance.  Turo is the best eyes in our village."

     The priest slowly shakes his head, "Hakai-sha is not of this world.  He or she may be able to do things we cannot even image in our way of life.  To the villagers it will be like doing magic."

     "My warriors are ready, old man.  We will fight off the Hakai-sha like we did the other Outworlders.  We do not need to be civilized.  Our way of life has served us well for countless generations.  We have no need for this so called technology."

     The priest beckons the chief to his abode; the chief immediately starts to pace as the priest sets down in a fur-covered chair.  Speaking softly the priest says, "We were once like that... we had technology.  We were once a very advanced society.  We flew to other worlds in space, in ships beyond your imaging, just to see what was out there.  We ran across another civilization as advanced as our own but territorial disputes broke out and soon it became a full fledge war.  The battle lasted many years and countless lives were lost consequently.  It didn't take long for our scientists to develop a weapon of horrible proportions."  The priest slowly lowers his head briefly and then looks up to the chief.  In a whisper he says, "We killed them."

     "You killed their whole army?"  The chief asks.

     Shaking his head the priest clarifies, "No we didn't just kill them all… we destroyed the whole planet and the surrounding moons.  The resulting shockwave alter our planet's orbit.  Therefore we were now closer to the sun.  Instead of a lush, lively paradise our planet turned into a desert terrain.  While it was still capable of sustaining life it asked for us to change our way of life.  We no longer had to sit back and let science deliver to us but instead, in remorse for our deadly deed, we cast aside all that remained our advanced technology and simplified our lives."  The priest chuckles briefly, "We devoted ourselves to bringing our planet back to its former glory."  Cocking his head to one side and listening to things that only the he can hear the priest announces, "Hakai-sha is getting closer."


	2. Koshou

Old man, priest, eminence, those are the names he has been called over the recent decades, if not centuries. Nobody really knows how old he is. All the villagers really know is that his hair and beard are snowy white, skin tanned darkly from long exposure to the sin over the years, eyes still a bright vivid purple which hasn't faded with age. Moreover, that he posses the most knowledge than any other person on the planet. 

His race, which are called Telvoc's, were extremely long lived before the great disaster. Their life spans were hundreds of years, but with the changing of the planet's orbit and the Telvoc's adapting a more simpler way of life without the advantages of their advance technology, their life spans are at the mercy of nature. Their more simplified way of living has a habit of killing people in their prime. Young and old warriors alike are killed on the hunt or on long perilous treks to other villages. With this harsher way of life nobody really gets a chance to discover how old a person can really get. That is why the few elders they do have are treated with respect and revered for their wisdom.

The priest's eyes crinkle in a silent smile as he remembers some of the other names he has been called over the centuries. Fool, Professor, Captain... The priest shakes his head to dispel the memories of centuries ago. He focuses his attention on the present as he strides up to a large set of double doors. They are made of some sort of crystalline material with carvings engraved in them. With no sense of reverence his attendants would show (and be appalled for his lack of show) the priest just pushes the doors open and enters the chambers. Going down the steps he stops at the center of the circle engraved on the floor. The priest looks up at the most revered object of his culture. A hollow circle, made of a metal his people had long forgotten to gather and create, surrounded by stone pillars on both the left and right side and along the top. With a sigh the priest closes his eyes and breathes in the clear, crisp air from a long forgotten air filtration system.

Haki, his top aide, quietly enters the room and silently stands behind the priest. With his eyes still closed the priest addresses Haki.

"Ah, Haki... this room is truly a mix of magic and technology. Wouldn't our people be appalled to discover this technology?"

Haki, who is privy to the priest's true origins, agrees. "Hai sensei, most of the technology has deteriorated over the many decades, but through our gods we can activate the gate for the calling ritual."

"The Gods will answer our prayers tonight and send us our Kyuusai-sha." Turning quickly the priest faces Haki and commands, "Bring in the twelve priests to prepare for the Koshu ritual. It must be done tonight before the Hakai-sha kills us all."

"Hai sensei." Haki bows then strides quickly out of the room.

With one last glance at the gate the priest leaves the room to search for the chief.

About a mile outside the village the one whom the villagers call the Hakai-sha lands. Checking the instrument on the side of her head again she gets a more accurate reading of the occupants power level of the occupants of the village.

"Well Naa, the scouter says they can put up somewhat of a fight ... but they still won't last long against a Saiya-jin such as me." The female calling herself Naa says to herself. "Let's make otusan proud. After all we are elite Saiya-jin warriors." Reading the scouter again she comments, "Hmm ... they should last a few days, two maybe three if I'm lucky, but I seriously doubt it." Suddenly her stomach growls. "EEhhh... I'm hungry. Maybe I should hunt before attacking this hovel." Rotating her right shoulder she warms up before her hunt. Standing up after a few stretches Naa wraps her tail around her waist. "Ikimasu." And flies off to look for food.

Adjusting her scouter to lower lifeform levels, the Saiya-jin called Naa grumbled at the lack of size or amount of animal life on the planet. *_Che__nothing worth eating here but a bunch of grub snakes, but I got to eat. I like fighting on a full stomach, it's more satisfying.* _

___________________________________

"Gohan, are you going to stay the night?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hai okasan, I thought I would stay a few days and study." Gohan answered.

"Yo, Gohan, we still need to practice for the tournament." Goten says around a mouthful of rice.

"Hey, it's not me that needs to practice, Goten, it's you! What makes you think you're better than me anywise little brother, you're puny." Gohan says making a muscle.

Insulted, Goten spits his rice out to make come back. "No way, baka!!" Goten says bopping Gohan on the head with his now empty bowl, "I'm way better than you!"

"Well at least I get dates." Gohan says with a grin.

"Why you" Goten launches himself at Gohan, tackling him to the ground, rolling all over the kitchen floor. Gokou briefly looks up from his eating, and sees both his sons wrestling on the floor, leans his chair back on it's hind legs and shouts muffled encouragement to them around a mouth full of food, madly waving a huge chicken leg. Grunts and groans can be heard as fists land each rolling madly to get on top for the advantage. They were not paying attention to the destruction they have left in their wake or in which direction they were heading. Which was currently toward Gokou, who was no longer paying attention to their wrestling but was more interested in consuming the rest of the food on the table. Gohan and Goten rolled right into the back of Gokou's chair, knocking him backwards. On his way over the back of his chair Gokou's feet sent the table, and food, flying in all directions in the air. Then ensuing noise brings Chi-Chi into the room and the three tense when they see her eyes go wide.

"Now you have done it!" She approaches them with a wooden spoon, waving it madly. "You have disturbed your father during his dinner time and have made a mess of my dining room. How many times have I told you if you want to fight then go outside. Now GET OUT!"

Gohan and Goten look at each other sheepishly and then look to Gokou, who only shrugs and says, "Better listen to your mother."

"Hush up Gokou, you're in trouble too, you didn't even stop them."

"But Chi-Chi" Gokou says.

"No buts." Chi-Chi says, arms folded, glaring at the trio.

"But okasan" Gohan and Goten pleads.

"I said no buts, now outOUT!" Chi-Chi's voice raises each time she yelled "out."

Gokou, Gohan, and even Gokou, with a last grab at the rest of the chicken, ran out of the house with Chi-Chi close behind waving a frying pan threateningly at them. 

"Gokou, get back here. Look at the mess Gohan and Goten made. You need to get back here and clean up this mess!" Chi-Chi yells, still chasing after them.

Gokou, with his cheeks full of food nods his head up towards the sky, with three similar grins, they take flight.

"Arrggghhh." Chi-Chi screeches, "No fair Gokou, you know I can't fly!"

They look back to see Chi-Chi hopping up and down waving the frying pan furiously.

"Okasan isn't going to be happy with us." Gohan commented.

"Yep," Gokou sighs, "We better not come back tonight, it'll give Chi-Chi time to clean up the mess and calm down."

"Oh, okasan was really mad." Goten says, "Where are we going to spend the night otusan?"

"There is a cave up north a few miles I stay at from time to time when I'm training. It has blankets and some food." Gokou says, finishing the last of the chicken he took off the table before Chi-Chi chased them out. Licking his fingers Gokou enjoys the memory of dinner. "Of course it's nothing like your okasan's cooking and it's not nearly enough to feed the three of us, so we'll have to go hunting. We might as well stay a few days to train some more for the Tenkaichi Budokai."

Goten and Gohan nod their heads in unison. Then the three Saiya-jins fly north with Gokou in the lead.

  
03.15.99

**Contents and all source code, © 1999 by Melanie Rink, and may not be reproduced in any format, print and/or electronic, without express written permission from [me][1]. [http://warriorsoul.cjb.net][2] **

   [1]: mailto:MelanieRink@bardok.cjb.net
   [2]: http://warriorsoul.cjb.net



	3. Raikou Gohan

"Yosh Gohan, don't be afraid to attack." Gokou says as he blocks Gohans halfhearted attempt. 

"Ya Gohan, you want me to fight otousan?" Goten snickers.

Floating in the air, Gohan glares at Goten and prepares for a more serious attack. Powering up, a white aura bursts into flames around him and he streaks towards Gokou.

"That's it, don't be afraid to use your power. Cell at least got you to show it and make you use it umph." The end of Gokou's sentence was garbled as Gohan flies up to Gokou and moved so quickly that it looked like he disappeared. Gohan showed up behind Gokou and before Gokou could block, Gohan kicked Gokou in the ribs. Turning with the kick Gokou throws a volley of ki balls at Gohan. Goten smirks again as Gohan dodges them all, but the smirk was whipped off his face as he releases that all the ki balls Gohan dodged were coming straight at him.

"ArrghhBaka!!!" Goten yells as he barely dodges them also. "You could of hit me with those things!"

Ignoring him, Gokou knees Gohan in the stomach and brings his left elbow down on Gohan's now exposed neck. The blow knocks Gohan down into the ground, embedding Gohan under a pile of boulders. Gokou floats over the rubble anxiously waiting for Gohan to appear. Suddenly Gohan yells as he builds up his ki and blasts his way out of the rubble. Gokou had to dodge quickly to avoid being hit by flying boulders and debris and flies straight at Gohan, aiming a punch with his right hand. Gohan dodges to his right and punches Gokou in the ribs where he had kicked earlier, forcing Gokou back. Gohan follows up with a series of punches into Gokou's stomach, with Gokou grunting with each hit. Gohan brings his hands, palm together in the front, and ki blasts Gokou into the ground. 

"Yosh." Gohan says with a smirk.

"Yatta Gohan, didn't know you had it in you." Goten cheers from the sidelines.

"Hush up Goten or you're next." Gohan chides as he floats closer to Goten. Goten just sticks out his tongue at him. Suddenly, like a cannon ball being shot out of a cannon, Gokou emerges from the rubble on the ground and speeds towards his sons. Gohan barely has time to put his arms up in a block before Gokou hits. Gohan, getting the full impact flies backwards into Goten, who had not been prepared for the attack. Both fall off in different directions, rapidly approaching the ground, in what would be an impressive impact. 

Gohan scrunches his eyes closed as he waits for his body to hit the ground but he suddenly hears chanting fading in and out. 

> > _Quid illo fict Ades dun _

Suddenly it seems as if time has slowed down. Instead of the harsh winds passing him as he was falling, it is now a gentle breeze. A sense of peace steals over Gohan, a feeling he has not experienced since before Radditz came to Chikyuu.

_Adsequor evalesco subvernio_

Gohan looks up at his father and sees Gokou flying towards him. Gohan then turns his head and looks at Goten also falling towards the ground. *Something does not seem right.* Gohan thinks, drawing his eyebrows down. Then suddenly it occurred to him, they are moving in slow motion, time has seem to slow down for everybody but him. Once again Gohan hears the chanting.

_Pro re nata Adminculum!_

The wind rushes past Gohan rapidly, whatever had slowed time down has stopped, and Gohan has now resumed his rapid decent. Just before Gohan impacts in the ground he disappears in a flash of blinding white light and reappears in a dark room. Unfortunately Gohan does not have time to inspect the room as the speed from his descent carried over in his transportation and he precedes to impact into the wall on the far side of the room. Landing upside down and about five inches into the wall Gohan looks up (or is it down?) to the man standing over him. Looking around Gohan sees twelve other men, varying in ages, forming a circle in the center of the room; most of them are trying hard not to laugh. Finally a few snickers break loose and the man staring at Gohan whips his head around to glare at the offenders. They quickly lower their head in deference. 

"Quiet all of you, do you not show the proper reverence for our Kyuusai-sha? All of you but Haki leave the room!" The old man standing over Gohan commands.

A man Gohan had not noticed before steps out of the shadows and quietly ushers the other twelve men out of the room and shuts the door quietly behind them. The old man again turns to Gohan and holds out his hand to Gohan.

"Kyuusai-sha, please let me help you up." The old man says.

"Thank you sir uh, what is your name?" Gohan asks as he straightens himself the correct side up and waves away the old man and the man called Haki assistance. 

"I have many names, most call me priest or honored one but you can call me Nagi." The priest replied.

"I would be pleased to meet you under better circumstances Nagi-san, but I have no idea what's going on." Gohan says as he stands up and pats his traditional blue gi.

"Please Kyuusai-sha time is off the essence" Haki starts to say.

"Kyuusai-sha? What? Who? I have no idea what you are talking about. Who or what is this Kyuusai-sha?" Gohan interrupts.

"You are the Kyuusai-sha," Nagi tells Gohan, "you are the person who is to save us from the Hakai-sha. You are the person who our legends say will save us. The Hakai-sha is the one who will destroy us. Savior to Destroyer. Light to Darkness. Please honored one, will you save us? The Hakai-sha is heading this way now to destroy us."

"What?" Gohan's head lifts up as he stretches his senses to feel any nearby ki. In a distance he feels a strong ki approaching his location. The ki is not stronger than his but it is strong enough to do more than their fair share of damage. "Yes Nagi-san I can feel him coming, he'll be here in just a few minutes."

"Please Kyuusai-sha, I formally ask you on behalf of my people, will you save us?" Both Nagi and Haki bow when Nagi asks the request formally.

Gohan, blushing a bit at being treated so formally, stammers a bit, "Please Nagi-san, Haki-san don't do that. You do not have to bow to me; I am just a person like everybody else. I'll help you and your people, I'll need to leave soon if I'm to intercept him before he reaches your village so if a battle does happen it won't do any damage here. Can you show me the way out of this place?"

"Of course honored one." Haki says

"Please, my name is Gohan. You don't have to address me like that." Gohan says embarrassed again, cheeks redden slightly.

"As you wish Gohan-san." Nagi says, then turns to address the other man beside him, "Haki, can you run ahead and get the chief, tell him the Gods have answered our prayers and the Koshou was completed with success. Tell him to meet us out front."

"Hai sensei." Haki bows to both and leaves the room.

"Please, Gohan-san, will you follow me out?" Nagi asks, at Gohan's nod they proceed to leave the building. As they leave the room and walk the corridors Nagi's curiosity got the better of him. "Gohan-san if you don't mind me asking, what planet do you come from?"

"You mean you don't know? You're the one who called me." Gohan says.

Now it was Nagi's turn to blush, "Well, uh, you see, we've never done this before. We prayed to our Gods for a savior and they delivered you."

"I see." Gohan says with a smile, "I come from a planet called Chikyuu. It is a beautiful blue planet, with plenty of water and life. It's the third planet from the sun in our solar system of nine planets." Gohan tells Nagi as they walk towards the front door.

"Our world used to be like that, before the Great War. As you can see," Nagi says as he opens the door to the outside, "it's now a desert terrain."

Gohan takes in his surroundings in stunned silence; he looks around in the moonless night to see the village lit up with many torches, and various villagers huddled together in groups, looking at him in quiet awe and respect. A tall man forces his way through a group of villagers and walks up to them, breaking the silence.

"So this is supposed to be the Savior that our Gods have sent us. I thought he was supposed to be a great warrior. He has got some height on him but not much bulk. Let's see what he's got." The man says.

"Please my chief, he just got here and the Hakai-sha is close." Nagi pleads.

"How is he supposed to save us if he can't fight! We did not need anybody else; my warriors could defeat the Hakai-sha on their own. Now stranger show me what you can do." The chief says crouching down in a fighting stance.

"Sir, please, I don't want to hurt you," Gohan says holding his hands up in supplication.

"Ha, you hurt me, what a laugh. Now defend yourself!" With that the chief charges. Gohan steps out of the way and the chief barrels past him. Enraged the chief turns back around and charges Gohan again, attempting to get him in a wrestling hold, but once again Gohan avoids him. "Stand and fight like a man!" The chief bellows.

"Alright," Gohan says with a sigh, "remember you asked for it."

So Gohan stands still like the chief asks, with a laugh the chief launches his right fist at Gohan's jaw, putting all his weight behind it, hits Gohan. Everybody holds their breath to see what happens when the chiefs fist lands on Gohan's jaw. For a moment there is silence as Gohan just stands there with the chiefs fist against his jaw, then howling bloody murder the chief jumps back cradling his hand.

"ARRGGGHHH, SHIMATTA THAT HURT!" The chief yells, once the throbbing in his hand had died down, the chief says, "It felt like I hit stone." Looking at Gohan, the chief does not see a single mark where he hit him, grudgingly says, "You look like you are made out of sterner stuff, you just might be the Savior after all. I give my blessing and follow up on the request I'm sure our priest as already asked of you." Bowing to Gohan the chief formally asks, "Will you save our people?"

Nagi looks quickly at Gohan, Gohan nods reassuringly to the priest and utters the words he said to Nagi before, "You do not have to bow to me; I am just a person like everybody else. I will help you and your people." Once again he stretched his senses to feel the approaching ki. He turns and addresses all the inhabitants of the village, making brief eye contact with the chief and priest, "The other ki is getting closer, I must leave now before he reaches this village and has a chance to do damage to it. I'll do my best. Ja Matta." Gohan gathers his ki around him and jumps high into the moonless, dark sky, flying towards the approaching ki and wondering why he has a feeling things will never be the same again.

04.15.99

Contents and all source code, © 1999 by Melanie Rink, and may not be reproduced in any format, print and/or electronic, without express written permission from [me][1]. [http://warriorsoul.cjb.net][2]

   [1]: mailto:MelanieRink@bardok.cjb.net
   [2]: http://warriorsoul.cjb.net



	4. Sanpai

The only character that is mine is Naa, all others belong to Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, TOEI and anybody else who has paperwork to back them up their claim. I'm a poor woman, so please don't sue.. you would only get my kids ^_^(). This is only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any money off my stories.

**Sanpai**

Gohan flies through the night, enjoying his flight before he confronts the so-called Hakai-sha, or Destroyer. Briefly Gohan worries about what his father and Goten are thinking since he disappeared, but dispels the thought knowing that his father has confidence in him to handle any situation. Now Goten would be a different matter, thinking everybody needs his help, the fusion with Trunks to form Gotenks must of permanently damaged his mind making him very egotistical. Thank Kami that they had not had to do the fusion dance in over a decade or Goten would be even worse than he is now.  
  
Gohan senses the ki very close and pulls up to a stop to float in the air and visually check the area, due to it being a moonless night it's very hard to see anything but shapes and shadows. Faintly in the distance to the North Gohan sees a shape flying towards him. Lowering his ki to near none existent, Gohan hovers there and waits for the shape to reach him.  
_________________________________________  
  
After grudgingly flying several miles in the opposite direction of the village she wanted to destroy and taking several hours before finally finding food worth eating, Naa does a fly by of the beasts to get a better look.  
  
"Now these look promising, they stand as tall as me. two or three should fill me up just fine." With the fly by sending the herd into a stampede Naa flies ahead of them and lands directly in their path. The heard splits in two different directions on either side of her. Spotting one that looks like it's in it's prime Naa pounces on it's back and rides the creature for a minute before reaching around and grabbing it's muzzle, with a quick twist she snaps it's neck and jumps off the beast before it collapses to the ground. Looking around once more Naa spots a big buck and sends a quick ki ball and blasts its head off. Picking up the beast whose head she broke, Naa drags it over to the headless one. Picking that one up also she flies up in the air looking for a decent spot to eat. Spotting a likely spot by a body of water Naa settles down to her feast. Just as the sun was setting Naa stretches next to the pile of bones left over and walks down to the water for a good long drink, with a few stretches and a pat on her belly (for the good eating) Naa continues her journey back to the village.  
  
Night falls as Naa flies towards the village when her scouter goes off. Reaching up a hand she taps the side of it for a read out.  
  
"Got a power reading about 2 miles ahead of me, pretty faint. If that is the best they can do maybe it will not be as much fun destroying the village as I thought it would. Oh well, any fight is a good fight I like to say." Naa mutters squinting in the night to see the faint figure floating ahead. Speeding up a tad she pulls up about 100 yards from the shadow and calls out. "I don't know who you are stranger but you're in for a big surprise if you think you can stop me."  
  
"Really? Try me." The soft masculine voice says, clothes rustling as he goes down in a fighting crouch.  
  
"Oh ho, so you want to fight?" Naa taunts back so softly that Gohan can barely hear it as, she too, goes down in a fighting crouch, "Bring it on!"  
  
"Why don't you leave these people alone? They haven't done you any harm, they lead peaceful lives." Gohan calls out.  
  
Naa answers with a snort.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be? Do you really want to fight?" Gohan asks.  
  
Naa answers with a flurry of punches and kicks when she rushes up to Gohan. For the most part Gohan blocks them, but a few get by. Naa aims a punch for his face but Gohan ducks it, he comes up trying to get a grab on Naa to throw her over his shoulder but only ends up with a handful of breasts. Gohan's head flies up as he tries to make out Naa's face in the dark. He starts to mutter an apology why trying to fiercely control his blushing when Naa answers with a knee to the groin and a two hand hit on the back of his neck, sending Gohan flying into the ground.  
  
Naa floats over the impact crater with a smirk on her face, wondering if that is the best these people can send her. She floats down to the ground and starts kicking at the rubble when the ground starts to shake. At the same time her scouter goes off, with a quick tap she stares at the readings in disbelief.  
  
"There is no way he could be this strong, I didn't get any readings like this when I landed." Quickly Naa jumps up in the air and flies up several feet to stare at the boulders as they got blasted away, barely missing her.  
  
Gohan yells as he builds his ki up to blast away the rubble in a flash of white. Reaching his senses out to locate his opponent he looks up and spots Naa several feet above him.  
  
"Please, we don't have to do this. Fighting is not the answer to everything." Gohan says.  
  
"Is that all you know how to do is talk? I am a warrior, fighting is my life." Naa says warily eye Gohan as he glides up a few feet out of the crater.  
  
"There is more to life than fighting." Gohan regards Naa. "Unless you fight for a good cause, such as protecting the ones you love."  
  
"HA! Love?? I don't believe in love, fighting is all I believe in. And it is all I'll ever do until I die a worthy death in battle! Enough talk!" Naa yells out as she sends multiple ki blasts to Gohan, who knocks them all aside. While Gohan was momentarily blinded Naa flies in for close combat.  
  
Before Naa could connect Gohan had landed a punch to her jaw that knocks her sideways. Turning with the impact Naa kicks Gohan across the stomach and quickly flies out of reach. Gohan suddenly appears behind and slightly above her, before Naa could react he had brought his two handed fist down and strikes her down to the ground. Before the dust had even cleared with the impact Naa was streaking back up towards Gohan and lands an uppercut to his jaw, knocking him up further into the air. Swinging back around Gohan aims a kick towards Naa's shoulder, which she blocks and holds with her arm. Twisting around Gohan sends his other leg, hitting her across the other side of her face. The force of the impact folds Naa over Gohan's leg, which she still held. Naa retaliates with a backhanded blow over part of Gohan's cheek and ear, knocking Gohan down several feet below Naa.  
  
Looking up Gohan yells up to Naa, "Is this really what you want? To die in a battle against somebody you don't even know about?"  
  
"I must say it would be a glorious death," Naa calls back down, "you are an amazing warrior to defeat one such as me! The time for talk is past. Defend yourself or die!!!!!" And Naa releases a multitude of ki blasts, which soul purpose is to destroy the man in front of her.  
  
Cupping his hands together and brings them to his side Gohan calls out. "KA...ME...HA...MA..." A ball of ki light forms between his cupped palms, Gohan continues, "HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" With that yelled Gohan brings his hands out front of him and releases the built up ki towards Naa, knocking away all the ki blasts she had sent as if they meant nothing.  
  
"Shimatta!" Naa yells as she brings her hands in front, palm together, facing outwards as she gathers her ki, "Kaminari Bakuha! (Thunder Blast)" Releasing a continual wide blast of ki to counter Gohan's attack. For just a moment Naa thought it was working but her opponent's ki over took hers and soon was approaching her. Naa had barely just enough time to bring her arms and legs in to defend herself before the ki blast reached her. Just before the blackness took over, the aftermath of the ki had illuminated the area enough for her to see her enemy's face and a last thought flashed through her mind as she was blasted several miles away from him. _*Why does he look so familiar?*_  
  
Gohan regretfully watches the smoking body flying away from him from the impact of the kamahamaha. He can sense no ki from her and turns away with remorse to fly back to the village and tell the chief that his mission is complete. The village is now safe. However, for some reason Gohan receives no joy from that.  
_________________________________________  
  
As Gohan flies back to the village, Naa's body lands several miles away near a small, isolated farm. The sound of the impact draws out a tall, hefty, middle age woman from her hut, her eyes widen briefly at the big crater Naa's body made when she landed. Slowly she makes her way down and crouches by Naa's body to check for signs of life. To the woman's amazement she notices that the injured woman was still breathing. Barely, but still breathing nonetheless. The woman calls out and two younger men, whom had come out of the hut with her, rush down the side of the crater.  
  
"Boys, I want you to pick her up and carry her to my bed. She still lives, no matter that she is a stranger she needs our help."  
  
"Yes okasan." The boys say together as the stand on each side of Naa's body and lift her up in their arms. They start the journey back up the crater and into the hut. They lay her gently down in a bed that is curtained off from the rest of the hut in the back. The middle age woman follows behind them. As soon as the woman's sons move away from the prone body on the bed she orders them out of the room.  
  
"Bring me some linen, boiled water, my herbs and bandages." She calls through the curtain.  
  
"Yes okasan." They chorus once again.  
  
"Now lets see what we have here." The woman leans over Naa and runs her hands down her body to check for injuries. "Neck is fine, a broken arm, a few broken ribs. Hip is fine but it is probably going to hurt something fierce cause of the landing. Several cuts and bruises from what I can see so far. Need to get your clothes off you before Oba can really tell the extent of your injuries."  
  
The woman called Oba starts pulling off Naa's armor, Naa moans in pain at the movement.  
  
"I know it hurts tou (sugar) but it must be done." Oba says. After several minutes of struggling Oba finally gets the armor and clothing off of her injured guest. During the whole time Naa had moaned only that once and has been unconscious the whole time. One of Oba's sons coughs behind the curtain.  
  
"Okasan, I've got what you asked for."  
  
"Good boy, now go and heat me up some more water. Whatever _ ikijigoku_ (living hell) this girl has been though it sure left her dirty. Here, throw these in the pile I was washing, I'll get back to them when I can." Oba hands her son Naa's armor and clothing, after he was gone she turn towards the body in the bed and says to herself, "I wonder what happened to you girl? Nobody deserves to be treated like this no matter what they have done." Oba settles down on the bed by Naa, leans over her and starts to wash the grime away.

[Read this chapter as a manga!][1]

05.15.99 (originally written)

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wsnaa/dojinshi/index.html



	5. Hansei

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of  
Jason M. Hough, friend, substitute father to my two daughters and fellow DBZ fan. July 23, 1975 - June 19, 1999. May you always fly with Eagles and the Great Saiyaman, Gohan. You will be missed.

The only character that is mine is Naa, all others belong to Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, TOEI and anybody else who has the paperwork to back up their claim. I'm a poor woman, so please don't sue.. you would only get my kids ^_^(). This is only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any money off my stories.

**Hansei**

Darkness…silence…. pain drifting in and out… then… nothing. Suddenly screams and shouts for loved ones, anguished cries, breaks the silence and images of different people from different races intrude on the darkness. Blood, guts, gore, limbs, dismembered bodies…images of past conquests, great victories for the Saiya-jin Empire. The light and sight of the full moon, the stretching of the form, muscle and bone, when revealing the full might of a mature Saiya-jin in the form of an Oozaru.

The feel and taste of blood on the lips and tongue… the warmth and saltiness to be savored, cherished. Males and females alike trampled beneath the huge foot of an Oozaru. The earth quakes, buildings crumble and fall, and the land itself trembles at the roar of a Saiya-jin on a rampage.

The pride…

And then… the loneliness.

Wondering where are the other Saiya-jin? The pods teach you all you need to know about the Saiya-jin Empire. The knowledge that there are thousands, thousands of thousands of your brethren out there spreading the glory of the empire fills you with pride, but the sense of loss is acutely felt when you have not seen another Saiya-jin in years. Where could they all be?

Falling, falling back in time, feeling yourself getting smaller, younger until you are no older than a babe freshly out of the artificial womb. A deep voice croons to you in a surprisingly soft voice, as if never used in that capacity before. Your hair being roughly dried, as is your tail, but you cry out in complaint as you feel, for the first time, the affect that happens when somebody grabs your tail. The humiliation that you have such a weakness. Saiya-jins are born ready to take on the world, they can remember their earliest memories, they mature and are capable to reproduce at an early age as in any species in a predatory capacity. For rare is it that you will find a Saiya-jin who suffers and dies of old age. 

Young eyes look up at the being that holds you, a big brute of a man. Bald head, mustache, who holds you with gentleness and once again you hear that big booming deep voice speaking softly to you…

"Shush little thing, we must not disturb the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He does not know of you yet. You are my surprise to him. You will grow tall and strong and take my place as the prince's bodyguard when the time is right." A disgruntled cry interrupts the big man as he finishes drying off the infant. "Ah, yes, you let your displeasure be known. You will truly be a great warrior. Make me proud… my daughter. Strange to say that, I never thought it would ever happen to me. Now hush daughter," the man says as he calms the infant down before she could cry out again, "we must think of a nice strong name for you. One that will do your otousan proud. Yes, I know exactly what we should call you… Naa. For you are a part of me so shall your name be a part of mine… Nappa."

The darkness falls again and the face of the big man, whom you now know is your father, fades away. The loneliness is felt again, this time worse than the last, as you know at one time in your life you were not alone.  
______________

"Otousan, no please… don't leave me." Naa cries out in her fevered dream, thrashing in her bed. 

"Shush child, Oba's here, I'll take care of you." Oba says to Naa as she bathes her brow with a cold wet cloth. "You're not alone child, I'm here…."  
______________

"Wwwwhhhhaaaaa… wwha, whaaaaa." The child cries out in the night, waking up in the dark had scared her, the big bald man was not here to comfort her. Taking a few moments to sniff and breathe Naa cries out again. However, before she could build up to a really good cry the light comes on in the room, blinding Naa briefly.

"What now child, I'm here, you're not alone." The big man now known as otousan comes into the room glaring at Naa then looks around, "Where are the nurse robots? They are supposed to check on you every hour." Looking down at the crying infant, tail lashing furiously Nappa sighs and picks her up. "If Prince Vegeta saw me now he'd kill me on sight, an elite playing nursemaid to an infant. He would say I was going soft and I would agree with him."

Naa does not care, the big man, otousan, had picked her up and was cradling her in his big hands. Contentedly, Naa curls her tail around his wrist tightly, in fear he would put her down soon.

Feeling Naa's tail wrap around his wrist he pulls her up to eye level to scold her. "You must not get too attached to me infant, soon you will be sent out to a planet to conquer for the Saiya-jin Empire. You must do me proud as the daughter of an elite. Never get emotionally attached to anything or anyone. You are a warrior, such things are trivial and beneath you." Nappa is interrupted as his personal comm unit beeps. "Yes, Nappa here."

"Nappa where are you?" The prince's sullen voice snaps over the comm line.

Nappa's eyes widen briefly and he glances around the nursery. He can't tell the Saiya-jin no Ouji he is in a nursery; quickly he tries to think up a lie. "Uhh… I'm in cargo bay five checking on our supplies sire."

"Radditz has brought it to my attention that he just remembered his younger sibling, Kakarotto, was sent out quite a few years ago to some dismal planet to destroy the inhabitants. He is overdue for retrieval. I am sending Radditz out right away, I'm sure he can handle this on his own. We could use another Saiya-jin to conquer planets for us. Our buyers have got quite a few planets for us to deal with so we will be leaving this nauseatingly peaceful outpost in a few days."

Nappa quickly glances down into his daughters eyes, and quietly replies, "I understand sire, I will make the preparations." Cutting the comm line, Nappa brings his daughter up to him. Closing his eyes, he breathes in her scent and very briefly hugs her close. Then, as if realizing what he is doing, he puts her down suddenly. Naa's eyes well with tears at the loss of body contact and she starts to cry softly. "I must be getting soft." Nappa grumbles under his breath as he turns to leave the room, but before he goes he strokes Naa's check with a finger, catching a tear and brings it to his lips, tasting the saltiness. Just then the nurse robot rolls into the room and Nappa strides out of it.  
______________

As Oba leans over the bed to bath Naa's brow when Naa suddenly grabs Oba's arm with astonishing strength considering her condition and looks directly into Oba's eyes with her feverish own and whispers with such longing, "Please don't send me away…"

"Oh tou, I won't, I promise." Oba says as she brushes the bangs on Naa's forehead, but Naa does not hear. The present has faded away to the past.  
______________

Nappa was in the launching bay supervising the preparation of the pod scheduled to be launched. "Does the pod have the full educational curriculum? I don't know when I'll be able to retrieve her so she must be properly trained in her station as a noble elite warrior. Are the coordinates set? Have the life support systems been checked?"

"Yes Nappa-san. Everything has been checked and double-checked and it is all in good working order. We've sent infants out many of times to know our job, even noble elite infants." The worker sighed in agitation. "Nappa-san, it's just an infant, you're not emotionally attached to it are you? If this one survives to be retrieved then it's worth your attention to be trained. Until then don't even spare a thought for it."

"Hrumph." Was all Nappa would say as he walked around the pod to inspect it himself. Nodding and rubbing his chin as if approving what he saw, Nappa walks the rest of the way around the pod and grunts to the worker as he passes him on his way to the door of the bay. The doors open before he could reach them and the nurse robot rolls in carrying Naa. Naa gurgles and coos as she sees her otousan but Nappa ignores her and starts walking out the door. Naa reaches out to him but her fingers just graze his arm as he leaves the bay, barely sparing her a glance.

The ache, the acute sense of loss, the heavy feeling in your heart as if it would explode from your chest from the pain and once again the loneliness.

Nappa enters a lift and descends several levels until he reaches the floor the Saiya-jin no Ouji resides. Approaching the door he briefly brushes his mind across the princes to let him know he was outside waiting. While waiting for the prince to grant him an audience Nappa leans against the wall and mulls over the telepathic property of his race. Most low level warriors do not even use that aspect of their abilities, only during rut. Even most elite warriors do not use it either but, Nappa admits, that it does come in handy at times. The sound of the door opening pulls Nappa from his thoughts and he straightens and enters the Prince's outer chambers to see Vegeta reluctantly going over reports that are part of his duties.

At the sound of Nappa entering the room Vegeta has no qualms about abandoning the routine reports in favor of discussing a Saiya-jin's favorite pastime, fighting.

"Nappa, we are leaving tomorrow for planet Poark which Freeza wants us to completely eliminate the current inhabitants for immediate repopulating. Seems some other weak but rich planet is spawning too many children and they need a new planet to overflow with their children. I'm glad we haven't fallen in that trap, eh, Nappa?" Vegeta sneers as he glances towards the big man.

Nappa, standing rigidly at attention replies, "Yes Sire."

"Good," Vegeta says softly, "now I want you to have our pods prepared at once. Go to the launching bay to insure everything is as I specified." When Nappa didn't move right away Vegeta snaps at him. "Well are you waiting for an invitation? Get to it!"

"Yes Sire!" Nappa says, turns, and leaves the room. After the door closes Nappa's head sags down to his chest in a moment of vulnerability, sighing deeply he strides down the corridor he had just walked only minutes earlier. Entering the lift he ascends back up to the launching bay. Once again entering the bay, Nappa notices his daughter's pod out on the launch pad going though the last preparations to launch. The ground crews were scurrying around checking fuel, oxygen, supplies, structural and electrical systems.

The crew leader called all the technicians off the pad and gave the go to launch the pod. Over the loud speaker last minute information and instructions can be heard.

"Pod 1975 destination planet Katel ready to launch. All technicians please clear the launch area and report in. T-minus 1 minute and counting."

Nappa walks up behind the mission controller and looks at the internal feed from his daughter's pod. Naa is crying furiously, tail all bristled out, arms flailing out wildly. "Can't you hurry the launch?" Nappa asks the mission controller.

"We are a T-minus 30 seconds, the pod will be out of here soon enough Nappa-san." The mission controller answered. "Is there anything you wish to say to her Nappa-san? The feed is both ways, we can see and hear her and she can see and hear us."

"No, there is nothing I need to say." Nappa replies.

Cold…scents and sounds that are strange…various people poking and prodding you. Then thrusted into a very small area, still cold…very cold. Frightened, where is otousan? Crying out for otousan, then suddenly hearing his voice, only vaguely understanding what is being done and said.

"T-minus 15 seconds, last minute personnel please evacuate the launch pad." The mission controller says over the loud speakers.

The loneliness is enclosing around you like a darkness where there is no light. NO! Otousan is sending you away…don't you want me? You let out a bellow of protest. No, I will not be sent away.

"T-minus 5 seconds."

Why?

"4."

Why are you doing this to me?

"3."

The loneliness is coming for me otousan.

"2."

Please…

"1."

When you receive no answer the loneliness turns to anger… your cry of rage can not be heard over the sound of the thrusters. 

Back at the launch pad, as the pod took off, Nappa's scouter exploded. "What the?" Nappa says as he rubs the side of his head where his scouter used to sit. Looking around he noticed that everybody else's scouters were destroyed too. In a daze Nappa looks up and watches his daughters pod ascend in the sky.

I will find you again otousan…  
______________

"ARRGGHHH!" Naa yells out as her body stretches taunt with the memories of her past.

"Boys get in here, I need your help." Oba yells out. "Now!"

Oba and her two sons pin Naa down to the bed, barely able to keep her from throwing herself out of the bed. Oba sees the anguished look on Naa's face.

"OTOUSAN!"

****07.03.99


	6. Ku Areba Raku Ari

The only character that is mine is Naa, all others belong to Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, TOEI and anybody else who has the paperwork to back up their claim. I'm a poor woman, so please don't sue.. you would only get my kids ^_^(). This is only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any money off my stories.

Thanks to Laura for helping me with the story…she did the basic story of Gohan's return to Chikyuu! (I tweaked it to fit the story but it was a big help to me!)

**Ku Areba Raku Ari**

*_Why did she look so familiar?_* Gohan asked himself silently as he flew away from the impromptu battlefield and back towards the village. Shaking his head, Gohan tries to dispel his sense of familiarity and regret and focus on the current problem at hand. "I hope they can send me back." Gohan mutters under his breath while rubbing his hand across his jaw, which was sore from the punches the woman had gotten through his defenses. That backhanded blow was especially mean. His gi was all dirty and ripped up, his mother was going to kill him. Although he was 26 years old Gohan's mother still treated him like a child, and couldn't seem to understand he was an adult now. Of course Gohan was worried about if he was ever going to see his mother or getting back to Chikyuu again. The conversation Gohan had with the priest, Nagi, right before he took off still lingered in his mind.

"Gohan," Nagi says as he pulls him aside, "you can't be any longer than sunrise or the portal back to your world will close. Then you will have to wait weeks before we can reopen it again to get you back to your world."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I agreed to this Nagi-san?" Gohan says as a sweat drop appears on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but we really needed you and I wasn't sure you would agree." Nagi says quietly with his head bowed. "Gomen nasai, please, forgive me."

Gohan sighs and puts his hand on the priest's shoulder, "Of course Nagi-san, you only were looking out for your people. Don't worry I **will** be back." And with that Gohan had flown off.

Quickly approaching the village Gohan slows down and comes in for a landing. The crowd that had gathered at his approach opened in the center to reveal the chief and priest looking anxiously at him for some clue as to what had happened. With a scowl that would have startled Gohan at it's Saiya-jin likeness Gohan lands and approached the pair. The priest made a move to step forward but the chief placed a detaining arm in front of him and stepped up to Gohan himself.

"Well, Gohan-san, did all go well? Is the Hakai-sha destroyed? Is he gone for good?" The chief demands.

"Very aptly put my chief. Is the Destroyer destroyed Gohan-san?" Nagi, the priest asks also.

"Your Hakai-sha, as you put it, was defeated. I could not feel **her** ki at the end of the battle. **She** won't be bothering you anymore." Gohan says quietly. _*Or at least won't be bothering you anytime soon.* _Gohan finishes quietly to himself, wondering where that thought came from.

"WHAT!" The chief roars, "SHE! A mere female?"

Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd at the announcement that the Hakai-sha was a female. Nagi approached Gohan and tries to get more information out of him. "What do you mean by 'she' Gohan-san?"

"That's just it Nagi-san, your Hakai-sha was a female, a very powerful one at that. You were right to bring me here to stop her; none of your warriors would have stood a chance against her. I didn't get to see her clearly but I could tell it was a female nonetheless."

"How can you be so sure that the Hakai-sha was a female Gohan-san?" Nagi asks but doesn't probe any further when he sees a blush creep up Gohan's face. With a slight cough of embarrassment Nagi continues, "Ahem, never mind. I take it that you were in close combat with her?" At Gohan's nod Nagi lets the subject drop. The chief's roars could still be heard as he rants and raves to his warriors on how they could have beat this "female" with no problem, which they didn't need an outsider to interfere.

"Come Gohan-san it's time to send you back to your world. I'm sure you will be happy to put this all behind you." Nagi says putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder and leads him back into the temple.

"No disrespect Nagi-san, but I will be glad to get home, my family will worry about me. I was in the middle of a spar session with otousan and my brother when you brought me here." Gohan looks around the corridors that they are walking through, turning towards Nagi he asks, "Will I ever see you again Nagi-san?"

Nagi sighs and looks at the past works of his people engraved in the walls of the corridors, finally after a few minutes he turns back to Gohan. "Gomen Gohan-san but I don't think we ever will see each other again. You have fulfilled your part of the prophecy. The Gods were merciful once when they allowed us to call you here, if they are so merciful again, maybe someday we will see each other." Seeing a man up ahead Nagi calls out, "Ask Haki-san and the other priests to attend us in the summoning chambers." The silent figure nods his head in affirmative and walks off to do the priests bidding. Gohan and Nagi continue to walk down the halls for several minutes until they approach a large set of double doors, made of a crystalline material with carvings engraved in them. Gohan sighs and walks up to them, running his hand over the cool surface.

"Nagi-san I would like to stay here and learn all I can of your culture. You see I am from both my okaasan and otousan's world. Okaasan wishes me to study and be a scholar. And otousan, even though he doesn't say it, wishes I were more like him, a fighter. I am continuously pulled in different directions between the two. At times I don't know what I want to be."

With a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face Nagi leans down and whispers in Gohan's ear, knowledge that every person would recognize if they just would stop and take note. "Why Gohan-san, who says you cannot be both?" With that he opens the doors and enters the summoning chambers. Gohan just stands there dumbly for a moment, and ever so slowly a smile comes over his face. Haki approaches Gohan to escort him into the chambers but Gohan just walks past him mumbling, "Now why didn't I think of that…it is so simple." Haki smiles, he too has had words of insight from Nagi-san that made him feel like an idiot for not realizing that it was so uncomplicated a child would have known the answer. With a smirk Haki follows Gohan into the summoning chambers.

With Haki in the room the ceremonial circle was complete. The twelve priests stood around the edge of the circle while Nagi stood in the center. "The ceremony is much simpler this time since we already made the initial connection with your world. All we need to do is focus our energy to open the portal."

Turning to face the portal, Nagi raised his arms to the portal and calls out in a voice strong and pure, the ceremonial chant of summoning, to open the portal. The other twelve priests join their voices to his and their chants fill and echo about the chamber. The inscriptions on the wall glow in response with the strength and power of their voice. After several minutes of chanting a bubble in the center of the portal slowly appears and glows, ever expanding with the next verse in their chant until finally, in a bright display of lights, it takes up the whole center of the portal, rippling with power. Nagi turns and walks to Gohan.

"Well, Gohan-san..." Nagi said as he patted Gohan's back, "…ganbaru." Gohan smiles and walks up to the portal, stopping just before the entrance. Before walking into the portal, he decided he would do something that his father would do when he leaves, a two-fingered salute to the wonderful people whom he had fought for and saved. "Sayonara." Through the murky tunnel of swirling light, Gohan disappeared from their world. Nagi looked on as he left, saying, "Sayonara, joubu..."

It was nightfall on his world when he found himself back on Chikyuu, directly on the spot where he was taken away. Or where he would have been had he of completed his descent, _*At least this was a more pleasant landing.* _Gohan thinks to himself (insert typical sweat drop here). The wind rustles Gohan's hair and gi as he looks around the peaceful landscape. "It's time to go home." He says with a sigh and takes off towards his home.

The grass made quite a 'ffsshh' sound as his booted feet touched the ground, causing someone in the Son house to stir. "Who's there? Gohan is that you?" Someone asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. It was his mother, Chi Chi. _*It's so good to hear her voice again even if she's worried sick and is going to nag me insistently. Otousan isn't around or he would have greeted me as soon as I got back.* _He thought, sighing bracing himself for Chi Chi's greeting.

Chi Chi ran through the small bushes that lined the house, and sure enough, Gohan was standing there, looking at her with his warm eyes she knew so well. "Hello Okaasan, you are looking well. It's good to be home. I guess Goten is still asleep, he can sleep through just about anything." Chi Chi ignored the fact that his clothes were an absolute mess, blood dripping from various cuts and abrasions on his body, and rushed over to hug her eldest son with the biggest hug she had ever administered. "Ow, okaasan, not so hard ne?" Gohan says as he pulls back from Chi Chi rubbing his stomach. "Where is otousan?"

"He went off to discuss something with Kaiou-sama. Your father wasn't much help when you disappeared, he just kept saying you were fine and would return to us in time. Goten just grumbled that you got all the fun." Chi Chi answered trying sniffing back the tears, but in the end failing. "Gohan... I was so distraught..." she said, tears of joy running down her face. "What happened to you? I was worried sick at your disappearance." Chi Chi asked, hugging Gohan gently this time.

"It's a long story, okaasan, but..." he wiped the tears from his mother's face. "I think we have time." Putting his arm around his mother he hugged her close and together they walked back into the Son house.

__________

Naa tries to open her eyes and only manages to open her right eye but quickly shuts it against the blinding light. With a groan she lifts her right hand to inspect why she couldn't open her left eye. Her arm feels slightly heavy but she manages to lift it and bring it to her face. With her good eye closed she turns her wrist to inspect the left side of her face but gasped as a sharp pain shoots through her right wrist, making her drop her arm back down to the bed. Tentatively Naa tries to lift her left hand, and when she encounters no problems brings it up to the left side face of her face she where she encounters a thick bandage. With a tired groan Naa lets her left arm drop back to the bed.

"Chikushoume!" Naa moans, as she tries to sit up in the bed, "Shimatta, I hurt. What hit me?"

"That's what we would like to know _tou_." A voice says from the doorway. "And I wouldn't try moving anytime soon. You may be healing at an astonishing rate but you are far from being fully healed."

"Che.." Naa says as she tries to roll off the bed into a battle crouch but got no further than a quarter roll before she succumbed to the pain. "Arrghh.. what did you do to me old woman!"

"Nothing, _tou_ you came to us like this, we took you in, bandaged you up and have been looking after you for the three days you have been here, unconscious."

"Nani?? Three days I've been laying here when I should have been out taking my revenge on the man who did this to me! I must get out of this bed, I'll never find him if his trail has gone cold." Naa pauses and asks, "Eh, what do you mean by we?"

"My two sons and I having been looking after you. And thank the gods that they were here; I wouldn't have been able to keep you in bed otherwise to heal. You are a very strong young lady." Oba said.

"Old woman, you don't know the half of it." Naa mutters under her breath.

"Now behave, we have brought you in our house and have taken care of you. Manners must be observed. Now...uh, miss...what is your name young lady?" Oba asks.

For a minute Naa thought of not answering her, why should she? She's a Saiya-jin; she does not answer to anybody but the Saiya-jin no Ouji. But Naa had a feeling that the old woman would not let up until she gave her name. With a sigh, she answer's reluctantly, "Naa."

"Oh my such an enthusiastic response. And what an unusual name." Oba comments.

"My otousan named me, but I don't want to talk about it." Naa snaps.

"And why not _tou_?" Oba asks.

"I have nothing else to say on the subject." Naa snaps again.

"Oh, _tou_, you don't get along with your otousan? I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your pity! And quite calling me 'tou'." Naa shouts from her bed and once again tries to get up and the pain renders her helpless once again. "Aragh! This is no way for a Saiya-jin to heal, lying helpless in a bed." Naa pouts.

"And how do 'Saiya-jin's' heal?" Oba asks.

"We have regeneration tanks, I would be healed and been back in fighting condition and on my next mission within hours." Naa states proudly.

"What about doctors, nurses, the loving care of a healer?"

"Pfft, sentimental stuff like that is unnecessary." Naa scoffed.

"Oh my dear, things like that make life worth living." Oba comments.

"It's nothing less than I would expect from a lesser and weaker species." Naa proclaims disdainfully.

"Well, a member of the lesser and weaker species on this planet is going to get lunch unless it's beneath you to accept something so basic and necessary as food from one such as me? The person who, may not have necessarily saved your life but a least advanced your speedy recovery."

"Che, woman, just go get the food, and I hope you got plenty cause I eat a lot." With a mischievous smile Naa looks at her 'rescuer'. "Because Saiya-jin can eat twice our body weight in food and that's when we are healthy. I'm healing so I'm going to need twice as much food to help my regenerative process." Naa chuckles at the astonished look on Oba's face.

"I can tell you're going to be expensive patient." Oba says as she picks herself up from the floor (face fault joke). "What do I get to make it worth my while?" She comments jokingly.

"Your life and the lives of your two sons." Naa says, all humor aside. "In appreciation for, 'saving' me and helping me in my recovery I won't kill you and your sons. You should be honored, because I'm sparing your lives I won't be able to destroy this planet when I leave. But I can promise you this, I will have some fun before I leave."

Oba stares at Naa, wondering if she's serious or just joking about her threats. After a few moments, mumbling beneath her breath Oba leaves the room to go get lunch.

With a slight laugh Naa lays back down on the bed, going over the battle with the other mysterious warrior in her mind trying to see where she went so wrong as to lose. But all the facts point to, however impossible to think of, that he was simply too powerful and strong for her. Her, Naa, daughter of Nappa an Elite who was a member of the Saiya-jin no Ouji's personal guard, was defeated at the hands of an unknown warrior. She laughs bitterly; her illusion of being one of the greatest warriors of the mightiest warrior race of the known universe has just been shattered into a million shards of glass, all mockingly laughing back at her. Taunting her with her failure. Sighing, she closes her eyes and even as she drifts off to sleep she plans her revenge against that other warrior who defeated her with seemingly ease.

( Originally written 11.06.99 )

[http://warriorsoul.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: http://warriorsoul.cjb.net



	7. Kangen Ha Guujin Wo Yorokobasu

I've got so many people to thank for this chapter!! I know it took forever to finish. Trust me I was bashing my own brain over it. So kudos to Iketeru Guy, Cow, Laura, Isabella, Toni & Patty. Thank you peeps for all the help you gave me!

Disclaimers: Usual stuff. The only character that is mine is Naa, all others belong to Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, TOEI and anybody else who has the paperwork to back up their claim. I'm a poor woman, so please don't sue.. you would only get my kids ^_^(). This is only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any money off my stories. And please... Read and Review!!!

**Warrior Soul – Chapter 7 - Kangen Ha Guujin Wo Yorokobasu**

Opening her eyes before the early morning sun even hints at the dawn to come, Naa stretches out all her senses to determine if her reluctant hostess and her two sons are fast asleep. Due to her injuries, her body has forced her to sleep as much as she could to heal faster and Naa is unable to get herself to rise early. Oba and her two sons are very early risers, for they have many various chores to do to support and keep up their homestead. Naa herself has been woken by the sounds of them working. After satisfying herself that they are asleep, Naa tentatively sits up in her bed.

"Why shouldn't they be still asleep?" Naa chuckles quietly, "It's still about three hours before the sun will be up. I finally got myself up early enough so I can have some peace and quiet from their constant blabbing." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she checks out the progress of her healing wounds. She gleefully takes off the restricting bandage that covers her head and part of the left side of her face. Raising her left hand, Naa traces the cut by her left eye with her fingertips. Her scouter exploding, from the readings of the powerful ki of the warrior she had battled, caused the cut. Closing her eyes Naa imagines the battle again in her head, reliving every moment, trying to burn it in her memory so that when she finds him she will take her revenge. Feeling that the wound is nearly healed, she lowers her hand. Without the regeneration tank, it will defiantly leave a scar, another reminder of the battle she lost. "Yet another matter to settle with him." She mumbles to herself. Her right arm is a different matter; due to it being broken it would be sore for a while yet. Nevertheless, it is usable again; as long as it does not take a strong direct hit, the arm will be fine.

Standing up Naa catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, feeling no discomfort about her nakedness other than missing her armor; she approaches the mirror and looks closely at the woman that is herself in the mirror. She sees a tall female of her race, but a good head shorter than the man that beat her. Frowning at that thought she once again looks in the mirror. She notices how her eyebrows slash downward in her face, narrowing her eyes to slits, a freshly puckered scar on the corner of her left eye, from eyebrow to just under the eye. Sharp angular cheekbones stand out in severe angles on her face that show no soft flesh. Many battles and surviving for long periods with very little to no food have made her body very lean. Turning sideways, she can see her ribs and hipbones against the taunt pulling of her flesh. Turning even more she pulls her hair of the way and looks over her shoulder at her back, also seeing there her spine clearly through the skin ending where her long, course brown tail dangles over her buttocks and to the ground. Noticing that, she pulls her tail up and wraps it around her thin waist nearly two times in an instinctive gesture to protect it. Spotting her bodysuit in the mirror behind her, she turns away from the mirror, dismissing the image she saw as nothing more than another warrior with scars from the many battles she has fought. Picking up the black bodysuit Naa pulls it on, grunting in satisfaction at the tiny stitches the woman called Oba did to fix the many rents and tears that occurred from her battle. Walking over to the window, she opens it and flies off into the predawn morning, miles away from where she senses any intelligent life.

Landing in a slightly rocky and wooden region, she plans what she wants to do first. Deciding to test her arm, she walks over to a rock as big as her pod and bends down, grasping the edges lifting it out of the earth with barely a grunt. Tossing it up into the air above her, she readies herself and punches it with her right arm as it descends, shattering it to pieces. Gasping in pain, she cradles her right arm close to her until the pain subsides. Snarling in disgust at her weakness, Naa throws multiple ki blasts at the remaining debris obliterating the only witnesses, albeit non-living, to her moment of weakness.

"How could a…a…NOBODY defeat me?" Hitting her left hand on her chest, Naa's eyes flash with rage. "I am a Saiya-jin, an Elite Saiya-jin, the sound of that alone inspired fear in the races throughout the universe. How could he," She falls to her knees, "defeat me?" Staring blankly at nothing for several minutes, she shakes her head again in self-disgust. "Bah…I'm not getting any training done this way. No wonder he beat me so easily."

Tired, hot and sweaty, Naa surveys her surroundings several hours later. It is now late afternoon; the sun is beating down on her, still high in the sky. With a look of satisfaction at the good workout and the destruction caused by it, she licks her lips and inclines her head slightly, as her stomach rumbles its protest at her disdain to find a meal. The Saiya-jin woman lifts her head, catching scents on the breeze much as a carnivorous animal would, and she smirks confidently to herself. "The beasts on this pitiful mud ball are pathetically easy to track."

One quick (yet violent) hunt later she finds herself flying over the rolling, boulder-specked plains towards Oba's modest home, a large, sway-backed beast slung over one of her powerful shoulders. Smirking mirthlessly to herself, Naa wonders what the old woman's two boys would do if she sat down in front of their door and started devouring her kill raw. Probably scream... That might be entertaining.

She sets herself down near the farm and her gaze darts around, but none of the trio of residents was in sight. Naa drops the large, bloody beast to the ground and begins to tear into it ruthlessly.

A large splashing of water alerts her to the presence of another- her head snaps up instinctively at the noise and she finds herself gazing at one of Oba's brat. The young man who looks like he is about to throw up at the half-eaten carcass at Naa's feet, next to him is a large pail of water dropped in surprise when he had laid eyes on the bloody mess at his doorstep. "What's wrong, brat? Aren't you hungry?" He shakes his head jerkily. "Well I am and if you don't want to be the next course I would suggest you be on your way."

Nodding his head wordlessly, he hurries to pick up the now empty pail, dropping it several times in his haste to leave her presence. Attracted by the noise, Oba walks over.

"What's going on here?" Oba asks.

Finally able to speak, her son rushes to explain. "She said she was going to eat me Ma!"

"Really? Well now, finish your chores. I'll take care of this." Finally getting a firm hold on the pail, Oba's son rushes off. Oba frowns, watching him leave then turns to Naa. "I don't appreciate you terrorizing my son young lady." Hands on hips, she stares down at Naa. Taking a last bite of the leg she was eating, Naa throws the bloody piece down at Oba's feet. Slowly standing to her full height, about a good two heads taller than the older woman, Naa just looks Oba over. Oba gulps. Noticing the alien tail sway about, she looks up at the foreboding face. Naa did not even bother to secure her tail, a Saiya-jin insult at the lowest, saying that the opponent was not worth the time or of any danger to her. Wiping the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand, she flashes her canines at the now frightened woman. Naa's hand blurs out, snatching Oba by the neck and lifting her girth up effortlessly. Ignoring Oba's fists beating at her arms and legs flailing about, Naa watches Oba's reddening face with dark amusement.

"I don't care what you appreciate old woman. You and your family still live and breathe by my whim only; I could and still can kill you with a flick of my wrist. Don't presume," Naa punctuates her point by slightly squeezing Oba's neck watching her turn blue, "anything with me." Taking Oba's chocked cries as an affirmative, she casually tosses her to the side, but with some reluctant gentleness, keeping in mind that Oba did save her. Crouching back over her kill, she picks up the leg again, watching Oba struggle to get up. "You're alright. I made sure I did no lasting damage. It will just hurt like hell for a while."

"I'm ever in your gratitude." Oba says sarcastically.

Tearing off a hunk of meat with her sharp teeth, she chews it a bit and casually looks around. Spotting a small building off in the distance, Naa raises a hand and with a casual toss, throws a ki ball at it destroying it in a satisfying loud and bright explosion. Smiling savagely at Oba, she twists her hand around and comments, "A flick of the wrist. Now then, old woman..." Naa says with more than just a hint of maliciousness. "I want you to answer me a few questions."

"Is that why you left my voice box intact?" Oba says spitefully as she rubs her throat hoping to ease the pain.

Ignoring Oba's comment, Naa continues with her questioning. "First of all, where in the world did such a backwater planet get someone powerful enough to defeat me?" Naa tries to forget the fact of how quickly and easily she was defeated. Her pride was the only thing left to heal. "Your planet shouldn't have anyone that can even deflect an energy blast, much less create them! Where did that warrior come from?" Naa says becoming frustrated even before Oba has a chance to answer her.

"True, we are not a strong people." Oba interjects "In fact, we feared your arrival very much."

"You knew I was coming. How?" Naa's curiosity has been aroused.

"Since I was a young girl, I have been told stories, a prophecy of sorts, of a great destroyer that would come seeking to kill all our people. I believe you are that great destroyer. Your coming was foretold."

"What else does this 'prophesy' say?" Naa asks nonchalantly.

"It also tells of a savior who will defend us, taking the destroyer away forever..."

"And he just shows up as well? From where?" Naa says excitedly.

"I…" Oba hesitates.

"Quickly woman! From where?" Naa yells frantically.

"I can't tell you that." The woman states, "That is...I don't know." she quickly adds.

"Tell me someone who does..." Naa is beginning to tense up, she is already a few weeks behind her opponent she didn't want the trail to grow too cold for her to follow. "Tell me now old woman before I grow impatient."

"There is a village several days travel towards the setting sun from here, in that village lives the Elder."

"Elder?" Naa laughs, "And who is this Elder?"

"He's been around as long as anybody can remember. My grandparents said that their grandparents spoke of him." Oba says reverently.

"And how is this old man supposed to be of any help to me?" Naa asks sarcastically.

"Well, if anybody knows anything about the prophecy it would be him." Oba snaps back.

"Several days towards the sun huh?" Naa thinks aloud, looking at the sky. "West…that would only take me a few hours to fly." A sudden thought occurs to Naa and she turns toward the woman. "Hey old woman, where's your moon? I know you have one." She did not mind night fights but always preferred the full of the moon to do her battles.

Oba answers, confused at the sudden and apparently unrelated change to the topic. "The moon won't show its face for another night."

"How long until the moon is full?" Naa asks impatiently.

Oba scans the sky and answers. "About a week I would say."

Slowly Naa half grins and half growls in pleasure, "Perfect." Oba steps back, staring at Naa's feral expression and did the first smart thing since harboring this creature. Oba turns tail and runs away as fast as her bulk could take her. Naa, ignoring the fleeing Oba, turns back to the half-eaten beast and proceeds to finish her meal whole-heartedly.

"I really wish I didn't tell them that I wouldn't kill them, then I could destroy this miserable planet." Naa says between bites. "I just might destroy it after all once I get the information I'm looking for from this elder of theirs. Nobody ever said Saiya-jin keep their promises." Naa's laughter echoes out in the descending night.

A week has passed since Naa had her confrontation with Oba. Now that she has recovered, she spent most of her days and nights out training and hunting. Only coming back briefly to have Oba fix her bodysuit and take a bath, occasionally asking more questions about the prophecy.

Dusk has fallen; Naa is relaxing in a hot bath outside, while Oba tends the fire underneath the barrel Naa is soaking. Her sons are bringing in more wood to keep the fire burning; occasionally they will glance out the side of their eyes at her. Naa would just smirk when she sees that. She is not ashamed of her nudity but she will not just lie with any male. He will have to be a strong warrior before she will even consent to mate with him. If he were strong enough he would just take the right. She smirks again standing up on the barrel ready to get out but is distracted from her thoughts at the sound of dropping wood. Oba's oldest son, she has never bothered to learn their names, is staring straight at her. Placing her hands on her hips, she stares boldly back.

"What's the matter boy, never seen naked breast before?" Naa asks.

With his mouth hanging open, he stands there dumbly and slowly shakes his head. Glaring at Naa, Oba walks over to her oldest son.

"Enough of that. You have other things you could be doing." Her youngest sons snickering draw Oba's attention. "You too boy! Keep this up and it's extra chores for you both. Now out of here, both of you." Oba makes shooing motions. With a groan, they both leave.

Arching her right eyebrow, Naa watches with amusement. Oba turns and glares at her, picking up a towel she tosses it at the naked woman and stomps off. Laughing when the towel lands on her head, Naa briskly dries her unruly hair. Jumping out of the barrel, she lands lithely a few yards away. Shaking her hair out she pays special attention to gently drying her tail. Throwing the towel over her shoulder, Naa walks over to where her bodysuit lay. As the sun set the last of the rays reflect briefly off something underneath the bodysuit. Quickly Naa pulls the bodysuit off, crouching down defensively in anticipation of some sort of attack; her eyes widen in surprise at what she sees. It is her body armor. Picking it up she examines it closely, the dents have been hammered out and the cracks welded together. Turning it all around she inspects the rest of the armor.

"My sons fixed it." Oba's voice comes out of the descending darkness.

Placing her armor down gently Naa puts on her bodysuit. "They did a good enough job I suppose."

"You're leaving." It is a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Naa picks up the armor.

"Remember your promise." Oba states.

Donning the armor, Naa turns to Oba. The firelight casting her in and out of the shadows, brows slashed down she frowns at Oba. "I will not kill you."

"Or my sons." Oba boldly interjects.

"Or your sons." Naa snorts.

Oba's tense frame suddenly relaxes as she realizes they are going to walk among the living with the next rising sun. "I will not see you again?" Oba asks.

Naa snorts again. "So eager to be rid of me old woman?"

"Lets just say it was a unique experience and leave it at that." Oba chuckles lightly.

Naa suddenly laughs. "You know what? I like you old woman. Enjoy your life, such as it is." Naa blasts off to the sky, in the direction of the setting sun.

By the time Naa has reached the village Oba had described to her the full moon is just rising. Turning her eyes away to avoid looking at the moon she arrogantly strides up to the village. At first, the villagers go around as normal doing their evening activities but slowly the bustling tribe's noise level drops as they notice a stranger in their midst. Satisfied that she has their attention Naa calls out.

"Where is your elder?" Naa asks.

A big man pushes his way through the crowd and stops a few feet from the woman. "Who are you?" He demands.

Naa smirks and scratches her chin thoughtfully, "Well, if I got this right I do believe I am your Hakai-sha."

The villagers draw back, afraid that their destroyer will attack any minute, loud gasps and cries fill the air. Even the large man takes a few steps back in fear. Naa almost chuckles at their response, quickly wiping the smirk off her face she continues to glare at them.

"Well? Where is he?" Naa demands.

Although the villagers are afraid of being killed not a one spoke up; they are going to defend their precious Elder with the last of their lives. They all stand there silently, not even one-body moves. Naa walks up to the brave man that confronted her, he stands a good head and a half taller than her, looking him up and down, she's glad to see at least he can look her directly in her eyes.

"You, you're a warrior?" She continues when he confirms her question with a nod. "Then answer my question or I will start killing people."

"You'll kill us all whether we tell you or not where he is." The man, identified warrior, says.

Naa laughs and makes a 'tsking' noise, "Oh I can't get one over you can I?" Her brows slash down she becomes serious. "Now tell me where he is!"

"No!" He answers back firmly.

With a growl, Naa impales her arm through the warriors' body; her bloody hand is seen through his back. The warrior stares at Naa in disbelief before he coughs up some blood. Quickly, Naa pulls her arm back and shakes off most of the guts and blood from it. Watching the warrior stumble back clutching his stomach and falling to his knees, she smirks as she licks some blood left on her hand and watches the warrior before her die without emotion. Silence falls briefly on the village until yells and screams break out. The women gather up their children and the men who are feeling brave actually take a few steps forward. Naa grins ready for some carnage.

"Stop!" A commanding voice calls out.

Immediately the villagers fall back revealing an elderly man. Long white hair reaching mid back and holding a staff that he clearly did not need judging by the way he carries himself. His robes sway as he approaches the body in front of her. Kneeling down he checks for a pulse, finding none, he stands up and stares steadily at her for a moment then speaks.

"There was no reason to kill this man." He says.

Naa fidgets a bit before she remembers she is the one in control, she shrugs. "He wouldn't give me an answer that I liked."

"That's it? He wouldn't give you an answer you like!" A voice says from behind the older man.

"Hush, Haki." The older man tries to calm the younger one down.

"But Nagi-sama, she killed a man for no other reason that not giving an answer she likes." Haki complains.

"I was here too Haki, I heard." Nagi answers calmly.

Haki fumes and turns to Naa. "How could you? You…You're a monster."

"Why thank you, Haki." Naa mockingly smiles sweetly.

Haki lunges at her, fists raised before the older man pulls him back. Glaring at Naa, Haki allows Nagi to hold him back. During which time Nagi and Naa kept eye contact, silently battling for dominance. Suddenly a woman burst out through the crowd that has gathered, tears streaming down her face.

"My man! My man is dead!" The woman cries out, throwing her body over the prone one of the warrior on the ground.

A flicker of annoyance flashes over Naa's face, she turns and raises her arm ready to blast the source of the annoying wailing out of existence. Quicker than can be thought possible of a man of that physical age, Nagi darts forward, using the end of his staff he knocks Naa's arm up, causing her ki blast to shoot up in the air. Before she can respond Nagi spins around and slams the head of his staff into her ribs. Quickly pushing a hidden button on his staff he jumps back out of range of Naa's swinging arm. Naa growls, refusing to acknowledge the stinging pain in her side where the old man has hit her with his staff turning she faces him.

"Pretty good for an old man." Naa says

"Why thank you my dear." Nagi grins. "You know this issue can be resolved without bloodshed. I will help you in exchange for not harming anybody else."

Naa, absently blowing some of her bangs out of her face, thinks briefly on it. Thinking that she can always destroy the lot of them if the old man decides to play games with her, Naa consents. "Okay, talk. The old woman a few miles east of here told me that you could tell me where this Kyuusai-sha is."

Nagi stares at her for several seconds, Naa bristles slightly. "His name is Son Gohan."

"That's all fine and dandy." Naa says, dismissing it with a wave of her hands. "Now…where can I find him?"

"He resides on a planet called Chikyuu-sei." Nagi tells her.

"And where might that be?" Naa grumbles at him, wishing now she had just pummeled the answer out of him instead of all this talking. Naa takes a deep breath and asks him like she would an idiot, "What are the coordinates?"

Nagi considers for a moment, contemplating on how to bring his quickly formed planed together. He's skilled at this, for he's done it countless of times and to those who are far more adept at seeing lies and deceptions than this arrogant female, powerful through she may be.

Naa takes a step forward and grabs him by the lapels of his robes, bringing him face to face with her. Baring her incisors she snarls, "No more stalling old man, or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!" The villagers to help him but he holds them back with a simple hand motion.

"You can get to him through a portal that the coven and I can create." Head hanging he tells her. The others gasp at his sudden capitulation, not seeing his small smirk.

Naa drops him, hoping he will stumble and fall. He catches himself quite nimbly, much to her chagrin. Disappointed, she grunts and demands that he create the portal for her. Thinking the whole time that when she exits the portal on the other side she'll fire a blast back through that will destroy the entire village. Her tail bristles lightly at the deliciousness of the thought.

"We need time to prepare the coven and chambers for the ceremony." Nagi says, head still downcast. "About an hour."

"Fine, you have one hour, no more." Naa growls, looking at Nagi suspiciously, was that a glimmer of defiance in his eyes? She concludes that it must be fear. She stomps off to find something with which to occupy her.

Nagi watches her go and quickly gathers the coven to him, attempting to calm their fears and questions as to why he gave up so easily. He can't tell them all the details, of course. They might slip up or let on that he has a plan. Nagi becomes slightly frustrated as some of the members become defiant, refusing to do the ceremony.

"Nagi-san, she is the destroyer, we can't help her find Gohan-san. He might not be prepared for her." One of the younger members of the coven says.

"Ease your mind, all will be fine. It was foretold that the destroyer would be of no further threat to us. The Gods have written this, we must trust in them." Nagi tells them. After a few more minutes of discussion, they finally consent to do the ceremony. With a sigh Nagi leads them to the ceremonial chambers with instructions to the guards that the female be shown to it when she returns.

Forty-five minutes later Naa shows up with one of the few brave members left in the village. He hides his fear well but fidgets nervously standing next to someone who could thrust her hand through a chest with contemptuous ease. The warrior announces their presence to the coven and with a nod from Nagi, leaves. Once he is around the corner and into the shadows, he moves much quicker with a slight tremor to his gait, unseen by anyone.

"We are ready to begin." Nagi tells her and turns his back to her, facing the center of the room. Raising his arms, Nagi begins the chant to open the portal and is soon joined by the other members of the coven. As the sound echoes about the room, the portal slowly begins to open, its iris widening by fractions. The walls glow with ancient inscriptions, as they become active again. Naa watches all this with a bit of distaste, not buying into all this magic display, annoyed.

"It is done." Nagi lets his arms drop, speaking to Naa his back still turned. "Simply walk through and you will be teleported to the land where the warrior lives. I urge you to reconsider though, as he will surely defeat you.

Naa bristles at his absurd comment, quickly hiding a flinch as she experiences shooting pain in her side from where the old man had hit her in their previous encounter, she snarls. "I don't think that will happen. He stands no chance against one of noble Saiya-jin blood." With that she strides into the portal and is instantly transported to another land.

Naa finds herself in an open field, filled with green grass that stretches for miles in each direction before being enveloped by woods, except to the north. There lies a city with buildings reaching up to the sky. Behind her the portal begins to close, much faster than it had opened. Naa grins and holds out her hand, ready to fire a blast into it. She concentrates but nothing happens.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Her scream echoes out as the portal closes entirely with a pop while air rushes to fill the void left by its one time existence.

03.27.01

[http://sekai.cjb.net][1] & [http://warriorsoul.cjb.net][2]

   [1]: http://sekai.cjb.net
   [2]: http://warriorsoul.cjb.net



End file.
